Babysitter
by Shadilverlover
Summary: Shadow and Silver babysitting 6 kids. Find out how did they end up in this mess. Contains Shadilver  Silvadow shadowxsilver


Okey guys this is my very first Shadilver fanfiction [but its old too I did it in the summer] xD So I hope you like it.  
>ShadowSilver/Sonic/Amy the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark, Knuckles the Echida, Tails Miles Prower, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat (c) by Sonic Team/SEGA I'm not sure to who Cosmo the Seedrian belongs so I'll just say to 4kids.

_Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Mephiles [he s a good guy now], Blaze, Amt and Rouge were at Tails and Cosmos lab._

Tails: Thank you all for coming guys.  
>Sonic: No problem So why did you call us little bro?<br>Cosmo: Tails made this mashing and we kind of need your help to test it out.  
>Silver: I'm glad to help, but could you show me where the kitchen is? I'm kind of hungry.<br>Shadow: Me too.  
>Cosmo: It's at your left.<br>Silver: Thanks, let s go Shadow.  
>They both left.<br>Tails: Well as Cosmo said I have this machine and by my calculation it should turn your powers on.  
>Knuckles: So were going to have like an upgrade.<br>Tails: Something like that.  
>Sonic: Sweet.<br>*BOOM*  
>Silver: Where okey *cough* cough*.<br>Cosmo: *sight* I'll go check on those two *goes to the kitchen*.  
>Mephiles: I bet 15 bucks it was Silver that blew something.<br>Rouge: 30 bucks that Shadow.  
>Mephiles: Deal.<br>Amy: So how does this machine work?  
>Tails: Well first I have to put this chaos emerald in the machine *puts it in the machine* and then- KNUCKLES SONIC WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!<br>Sonic: This little Knucklehead got annoyed because I said *smash*  
>Knuckles: Come back here you little rat!<br>Sonic: *stands near the machine* Mememe catch me if you can.  
>Knuckles: Grrr *tries to smash sonic, but ends up smashing the machine*<br>Tails: You idiots look what you done! *tries to stop the machine*  
>The laser started to shoot at everyone and hits everyone except Tails.<br>Cosmo, Silver and Shadow came out of the kitchen.  
>Cosmo: I can't believe you destroyed out toaster *look at everyone*<br>Shadow and Silver: *look at everyone* what the...  
>Cosmo: Tails what have you done!<br>Tails: It wasn't my fault! It was Sonics and Knuckles fault, and now everyone turned into 3-4 year old kids.  
>Shadow: *lowers down and looks at Sonic* Nice job Faker.<br>Sonic: *eyes tears up and stars crying* Whaa!  
>Shadow: *covers his ears* I didn't do it!<br>Silver: Shadow! You scared him! *takes Sonic* there, there everything is okey, shh.  
>Sonic: *Stop crying but still sobs*<br>Shadow: So... What are we going to do with them?  
>Tails: Well you two are going to looks over them-<br>Shadow: WHAT!  
>All the kids start to cry.<br>Silver: Shadow! Stop shouting your scaring them! *goes over to the kids* Shh don t cry little ones *uses his telekinesis to lift a few metal balls and move around the kids*  
>All the kids: *amazed* Ooooh, Aaaaah.<br>Shadow: Why can't Silver and Cosmo do it?  
>Tails: I need her help to fix the machine faster.<br>Silver: Come on Shadow, it can't be that hard to take care of little kids.

Oh but Silver was so wrong.  
>Sonic and Knuckles were playing Indians and were shooting Shadow with arrows.<br>Sonic: Die monster *shots*  
>Shadow: Why you little.<br>Knuckles: Run the monster is going to kill us *they both starts to run*  
>Amy and Rouge were drawing on the wall with crayons.<br>Shadow: *stops chasing the boys* hey what are you two doing?  
>Amy and Rouge giggles then Rouge grabs Amy and fly s up so Shadow could catch them.<br>Shadow: You two came down this instinct!  
>While Shadow tries to catch Rouge and Amy, Mephiles and Blaze were sitting on the sofa.<br>Blaze: Hey Mephi want to see what I can do?  
>Mephiles: Sure.<br>Blaze: *cast a fire in her palm* see?  
>Mephilest: Wow, awesome doesn t it hurt?<br>Blaze: Nope not one bit.  
>Then the fire gets bigger and some sparks land on the sofa and Mephiles.<br>Mephiles: *scream* AAAAAAAaaaaaah *stars running around the house*  
>Shadow: *sees Mephiles* Oh fuck! *runs after Mephiles, but trips on one of Sonic and Knuckles traps, and now he hung upside down* why you son of a-<br>Silver: *Comes in* I'm back *looks at the room* what the hell happened here?  
>Mephiles: *runs* Ahhhh Silver: Mephi! *grabs the fire extinguisher and puts the fire down* few *hears Blaze screaming* Blaze!<br>Blaze: *screams* Help Silver sees Blaze in the middle couch and fire surrounding her. Uses his power to grabs Blaze and uses the fire extinguisher to put out the fire again.  
>Blaze: *Hugs Silver* I'm sorry... I-I didn't meant to *whimpers* I'm so sorry.<br>Silver: It s okey *comforts her* Shh *put her down*  
>Rouge and Amy: *flies down* Blaze! *hugs her*<br>Silver: *picks up Mephiles* don t worry Mephi I'll treat your wounds *looks at Shadow*  
>Knuckles: *aims at Shadow* don t move monster!<br>Sonic: Or will shoot!  
>Shadow: *looks at Silver* Not. One. Word.<br>Silver: *giggles* Knuckles, Sonic could you go play in the living room? I will stay and ''guard the monster'' okey?  
>Knuckles and Sonic: Okey *they run of*!<br>Shadow: Next time bI'M/b going to the store!  
>Silver: *giggle* here let me help you *puts Shadow down with his powers*<p>

After 2min.  
>In the living room Silver sits on the sofa with Mephiles.<br>Silver: Now Mephi this might sting a little but it will help you heal faster.  
>Mephiles: * squeaks a little bit*<br>Silver: There now I'll put some bandages and where done.  
>Blaze: *looks at Mephiles*<br>Silver: All done *puts Mephiles on the sofa*I'm going to the kitchen to make some food I bet you guys are starving.  
>Blaze: *climbs to the sofa and sits near Mephiles* Does it hurt?<br>Mephiles: A little bit.  
>Blaze: I'm really s-sorry Mephi *stars to tear up*.<br>Mephiles: *hugs Blaze* don t cry I forgive you.  
>Blaze: T-thank you *smiles*<p>

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

Silver: *making some sandwiches*  
>Shadows: *comes in* those little runts.<br>Silver *sight* what did they do now?  
>Shadows: Sonic and Knuckles shoot me whit minny arrows and while I was trying to dodge them Rouge and Amy put glitter on me so now I have like 20 fucking arrows on my quells and I'm sparkling.<br>Silver: Maybe if you don't yell at them they would act nicely with you.  
>Shadows: I DO NOT YE-MHM *silver show a sandwich in his mouth*<br>Silver: Shush. Now you go look after the kids, while I make some sandwiches okey?  
>Shadows: *blushes and looks away* fine... *leaves*<p>

_At the living room_

Shadows: okey guys what do you want to do now *sees only Amy, Rouge Blaze and Mephiles* Hey where s Sonic and Knuckles?  
>Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Mephiles: They went treasure hunting *they said in unison*.<br>Sonic: *comes in* Guys look what I found *holds a real gun*  
>Shadows: Oh shit Sonic put that gun down.<br>Sonic: huh? Why?  
>Knuckles: *comes in* *pant* you know *pant* you could have waited for me! *hits sonic in the arm*<br>Sonic loses his balance falls down to the ground and accidently presses the trigger.  
>Silver: *comes in* okey whose hung-aaaa *falls down*<br>Shadows: Silver! *runs to him* Silver are you alright? Where did it hit you?  
>Silver: *hold the tears* I-in my arm.<br>Sonic: Is Silver okey *looks worried*  
>Silver: D-don't worry S-sonic I'll Be o-okey *smiles*<br>Shadows: *picks up Silver bridal style * I'm going to try to take out the bullet.  
>Silver: O-okey.<br>And Shadow takes Silver to the bedroom and lies down Silver on the bed.

_In the bedroom_

Shadows: *looks at the wound* okey this is going to HURT so try to relax.  
>Silver: okey *shuts his eye and turns away*<br>Shadows picks a tweezers [god knows where he got that] and when he was about to take out a bullet he sees that Silver was biting his lips so he look around on what Silver could bite so he gave him his left arm.  
>Shadow: Here bite on these, it may help a little.<br>Silver without even looking bite it.  
>Shadow: okey on the count of tree.<br>1 2 3 Shadows pulls out the bullet and Silver Bite as hard as he can on Shadows left arm.  
>Shadows: There it s gone. *puts the bullet on the table*<br>Silver let s go of Shadows arm but still doesn't open his eyes.  
>Silver: T-thank you. *smiles*<br>Shadow: No problem *wraps bandage on Silvers arm*  
>Silver: *open his his eyes and sees a bite mark on Shadows arm* so that what it was. Does it hurt?<br>Shadow: Not really *looks at his arm* But you can surly bite *smiles*  
>Silver: *takes his arm* here let me help you *bandage Shadows arm*<br>Shadow: *blushes*  
>Silver: There all done *Smiles*<br>Shadow: *looks away* Thank you...  
>Silver: You re welcome. Oh by the way where s that gun that Sonic had?<br>Shadow: oh crap *runs to the living room*

_At the living room_

Blaze: I hope Silvers okey.  
>Mephiles: Don't worry Blaze, Silver will be fine.<br>Shadows comes in the living room looks around and see the gun on the ground.  
>Shadows: fewv, If Silver would know I left it here he would kill me.<br>Sonic: *runs to Shadow* Is Silver okey?  
>Shadow: *Bends down* don t worry Sonic he s fine.<br>Silver: *comes in* you left the gun didn't you?  
>Shadow: *hides the gun* err no, Of course not!<br>Sonic sees Silver and jumps on him and causes for him and Silver to fall.  
>Sonic: I'm so Sorry Silver *cries* f-for shooting you.<br>Silver: *rubs Sonics back* its okey Sonic. It wasn't your fault. *gets up* okey I'll try to bring some sandwiches again and Shadow.  
>Shadow: Yeah?<br>Silver: Please make sure they won t find your guns again or anything ells that is dangerous.  
>Shadow: Don't worry Silvs ''wait did I just call him silvs?''<br>Blaze and Mephiles: Can we help?  
>Silver: *smiles* of course.<br>So they walk away in the kitchen.  
>Shadow: *yawns* Well I'm going to take a nap *lies on the couch* *snores*<br>Amy: *looks at Shadow* wow he falls asleep very fast *pokes Shadow*  
>Rouge: *smirks* you re thinking what I'm thinking?<br>Amy: you bet.  
>Amy and Rouge makes Shadows quells into pig tails.<br>Sonic: man I m bored.  
>Knuckles: *looks at Shadow* hmm *smirks*<br>Sonic: what are you up to?  
>Knuckles: *points at Shadow*<br>Sonic: no, you wouldn't.  
>Knuckles: watch me *goes to Shadow*<br>Sonic: hey wait for me!  
>Sonic and Knuckles climbs on the couch.<br>Knuckles: ready?  
>Sonic: *nods*<br>Knuckles: 3 2 1 jump!  
>They both jumps on Shadow stomach.<br>Shadow: ufff!  
>Knuckles and Sonic jumps of Shadow and runs off.<br>Shadow: why you little, COME BACK HERE *runs after them*!  
>Knuckles and Sonic: ahh the monster is after us! And they both runs of to the kitchen.<p>

_At the kitchen_

Silver: okey one more left and were done.  
>Knuckles and Sonic: aaa save us! *hides behind silver*<br>Shadow: *comes in* WHERE ARE THEY?  
>Silver: *sight* what did they do this-pff *holds his laughter*<br>Shadow: what?  
>Silver: *still holds his laughter* have you seen yourself in the mirror?<br>Shadow: no. Why?  
>Silver gives Shadow a mirror.<br>Shadow: ? Son of a bi-mph?  
>Silver put a sandwich in shadows mouth again.<br>Silver: no cursing in front of the kids.  
>Shadow: *blushes* *mumbles*<br>Silver: hey I got an idea lets go to the park. We can have a picnic.  
>All the kids: yay picnic!<br>Silver: then it s settled.

15 min. later _in the park_

Silver: so guys what do you want to do?  
>Boys: to the play ground!<br>Girls: to the flower hill!  
>Silver: okey, so Shadow you ll go with the boys in the play ground and I ll go with the girls to the flower hill.<br>Shadow: why do bI/b have to go with them in the play ground? They don t even like me.  
>Silver: would you rather go with the girls?<br>Shadow: err... No Silver: that s what I thought.  
>Sonic: *grabs Shadows arm* come on let s go!<br>Shadow: okey, okey.  
>And so the boys (besides silver) runs off to the play ground.<p>

_at the play ground_

Shadow: *sits near a tree* ahh finally some peace and quiet.  
>Sonic slides down from the playground slide, Knuckles swings on the swingers and Mephiles climbs on the spinner and tries to spin himself.<br>Sonic: that s not how you spin yourself *grabs the bar* this is how.  
>*runs at high speed*<br>Mephiles: NoOoOo pleEese stoOop!  
>Knuckles: okey.<br>Knuckles grabs the bars and stops the spinner stops, but Mephiles flies out high at the sky.  
>Mephiles: ahhh.<br>Knuckles: ups.  
>Shadow: *hears a scream* what s going on? *sees Mephiles in the sky* no no no no no NO Silver is going to kill me *runs off to catch Mephiles*<p>

_Meanwhile at the flower hill_

Rouge and Amy where picking some flowers, Silver was lying on the flower field with Blaze who sited close to silvers five quelled head.  
>Silver: ah how peaceful.<br>Mephiles stops spinning in the sky and starts falling strait down.  
>Shadow: NO! *jumps to catch him*<br>Blaze: *sight* I wish Mephi was here.  
>Out of nowhere Mephiles appears in front of Blaze.<br>Mephiles: ugh *dizzy*  
>Blaze: *blushes* Mephi! *hugs*<br>Shadow: fewv, caught him.  
>Silver: S-Shadow?<br>Shadow: huh? *looks down* SILVER?  
>Silver: w-would you please get of me? I can t breathe.<br>Shadow: ahh! *gets off* sorry!  
>Silver: *gasp* that s okey... Hey where s Sonic and Knuckles?<br>Shadow: ! *runs of* *comes back* here they are.  
>Sonic and Knuckles: how did? He? We? Huh? *confused*<br>Sonic: no fair I m supposed to be the fastest *pouts*  
>Silver: you left them both in the playground?<br>Shadow: pff me? No of course not! I m the ultimate life form I didn't left them hehehe... Yes.  
>Silver: *sight* Shadow...<br>Rouge and Amy: *yawns and rubs their eyes* sleepy.  
>Silver: well I guess we should be heading home it is getting pretty late *picks ups Amy*<br>Shadow: *picks ups Rouge* okey.

_At the house_

Sonic: but I don t want to sleep!  
>Silver: Sonic please it s past you bed time you should get some sleep.<br>Sonic: NO!  
>Shadow: go to sleep faker or else *gives a scary glare*<br>Sonic: *tears up* Shadow: huh? Oh shit? Don t cry. Silver do something!  
>Silver: *sight* Shadow I can't do everything for you *starts to leave* it s your turn to fix this problem *leaves*.<br>Shadow: what? You re going to leave me with *points at Sonic* THAT?  
>Sonic: *starts to cry* whaaa.<br>Shadow: hey don t cry. Ugh what does TV do to stop kids from crying? *thinks for a minute* ah I know silly faces. *tries to do a silly face*  
>Sonic: *seas big scary teethes* whaaa!<br>Shadow: okey bad idea no silly faces, hmm what else? Ah I know! *takes sonic* um rock a baby something like that, please go to sleep so I could go to bed.  
>*doesn t hear anymore crying* hm? *looks down*<br>Sonic: *sleeps soundly on shadows chest fur* Zzz.  
>Shadow: *whispers* finally *puts Sonic on the bed and kisses his forehead* goodnight.<br>Silver: I knew you could do it.  
>Shadow: silver! *blushes* how long have you been standing there?<br>Silver: long enough to see you make Sonic go to sleep.  
>Shadow: *embarrassed* damn it.<br>Silver: come on let s go. Let s give the kids some sleep.  
>Shadow: mhm *walks of*<p>

_in the living room_

Shadow: ehh what a day. I m so exhausted. Who could have thought that taking care of those little monsters would be so hard?  
>Silver: maybe to you, but to me it was kind of fun.<br>Shadow: I m not surprised to hear it from you, you're a natural when it comes to taking care of kids.  
>Silver: you really think so?<br>Shadow: I m 100% sure.  
>Silver: thanks *smiles*.<br>Shadow: your welcome *yawns* well I better go to sleep.  
>Silver: me too. Silver brings a pillow and a blanket and puts it on the couch.<br>Shadow: what are you doing?  
>Silver: putting a pillow and a blanket on the couch.<br>Shadow: I can see that but why not on the bed.  
>Silver: well since the kids used all the guest best and there was only 1 bed left so that s why I m sleeping on the couch.<br>Shadow: oh but don t you want to sleep in the bed?  
>Silver: nah I m perfectly fine sleeping on the couch.<br>Shadow: okey if you say so. Goodnight.  
>Silver: Goodnight.<br>And so the two hedgehogs fall asleep.  
>02:00 A.M.<br>Shadow: got to pee, got to pee, got to pee. *goes to the bathroom* ahh...  
>After shadow is done he gets out of the bathroom and goes pass the living room.<br>Shadow: no more drinks before bed. *sees Silver shivering* hm? *goes closer to Silver and touches his shoulder* damn he s really cold. *takes Silver bridal style* that s it your sleeping with me ...  
>Okey that sounded wrong. *walks of*<p>

_in the bedroom_

Shadow: *lies silver on the bed* there you go *lies next to silver*  
>Silver: *mumbles*<br>Shadow: hm? Silver are you awake?  
>Silver: *mumbles*<br>Shadow: "is he sleep talking?" *leans closer to hear what silver is saying*  
>Silver: *hugs shadow* pillow~ Shadow: "great now he thinks I m a pillow" *looks at silver* "but he does look cute" *sniffs* "and he smells nice... WAIT! What the hell am I thinking? CUTE? I m the ultimate life form, I don t think that anyone is cute!" *looks at silver again* "ah who am I kidding, he s jus adorable no one can deny it" *wraps his arms around silver* "well I m going to hell anyway so I might as well as just enjoy this moment" *kisses silver forehead* goodnight silver Silver: goodnight pillow.<br>Shadow: *chuckles*  
>And so the two hedgehogs fell asleep.<br>Morning.  
>Silver: "so warm. I haven t notches that this pillow could be so warm and soft and-MOVE?" Ahh!<br>Shadow: wha! Where s the fire? *looks at Silver* oh your awake.  
>Silver: h-how did I...<br>Shadow: well at 02:00 a.m. I wanted to pee badly and after I was done, I walked pasted the living room and saw you shivering badly and when I touched your shoulder I could have swore for a second I thought you were frosted so I broth you to my bed so you could warm up and as I was about to sleep you started to mumble something so I move closer to hear you but you hugged me and didn t let go of me. Oh and you called me a pillow.  
>Silver: * embarrassed * well that was embarrassing.<br>Sonic and Knuckles runs through the door and jumps on the bed al scared.  
>Silver: guys calm down what happened?<br>Sonic and Knuckles: KITCHEN! BLAZE! SNEEZE! EVERYWHERE! Silver and Shadow: WHAT?  
>And they all runs down to the kitchen.<p>

_At the kitchen_

The whole kitchen was on fire and Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Mephiles were trapped in there.  
>Kids: HELP! Silver cast a shield around him so that the fire wouldn t hurt him.<br>Silver: don t worry guys I m coming! *goes through the fire*  
>Shadow grabs an fire extinguisher and pours it on the fire.<br>Silver grabs Rouge and Amy and runs to Shadow.  
>Silver: here, take them ill go save Blaze and Mephiles.<br>Shadow takes Amy and Rouge and puts them near Sonic and Knuckles. Silver runs to Blaze and Mephiles.  
>Blaze and Mephiles: Silver!<br>Silver: *grabs them* don t worry you two I got you.  
>And just as silver was about to go for the door the sealing falls down and hits the gas can.<br>Silver: oh no! EVERYBODY RUN!  
>Shadow: guys run as fast as you can *grabs Amy and Rouge and runs of*<br>*BOOM!*  
>Shadow: silver! *puts Amy and rouge* stay here.<br>Shadow runs to the now exploited kitchen. Looks around but does see any signs of silver.  
>Shadow: silver! *no respond* silver where are you! **<br>Silver: ugh...  
>Shadow: silver! *moves the crumbles from silver* are you alright?<br>Silver: *cough* I m fine *looks at Blaze and Mephiles who where beneath him* are guys alright?  
>Blaze and Mephiles: w-where fine *cough*<br>Silver: *tries to get up*  
>Shadow: here let me help you *helps him*.<br>Silver: thanks *looks around* and come to think about it all this happened from a little sneeze.  
>Sonic: is it safe to come in?<br>Silver: yeah guys, come in.  
>Tails: hey guys! I have fixed the-WHAT THE?<br>Silver and shadow: *looks at tails* oh hey tails.  
>Tails: did Shadow, burned the toaster again?<br>Shadow: hey!  
>Silver: *giggles* no, Blaze just sneezed and Blaze: hey it wasn t my fault! Sonic pour peppers on me.<br>Sonic: did not!  
>Blaze: did to!<br>Shadow: ugh! Tails what did you wanted to say?  
>Tails: oh right. I fixed the machine.<br>Shadow: *shouts behind the door* so? What are we waiting for? Let s move!  
>Tails: I guess Shadow didn t really like to take care of the kids huh?<br>Silver: you have no idea.  
>30min. Later _at tails work shop_<br>Tails putted the chaos emerald into his mashing and pressed a big red button. The mashing shot a laser to the kids and they all turned back to normal.  
>Sonic: Ugh Tails I m NEVER letting you experiment on us again! I had the weirdest dream that all of us where little kids and Silver and Shadow were babysitting us.<br>Tails: Umm Sonic that wasn t a dream.  
>Sonic : Really? Wait a minute! What the hell were you two doing on the bed when me and Knuckles came in? OMG Shadow are you GAY? I thought you were into chick s dude! Silver: Wait Sonic you got this all wrong. Me and Shadow were in the bed because-<br>Shadow: You know what Faker! The reason why we were both on the bed because Silver was cold on the couch and I took him to my bed to warm him up. And Yes I m Gay. Heck I m even in love with Silver. And I don t care what you think so screw you Faker. I m leaving. *leaves*  
>Silver: Shadow wait! *runs after him*<br>Sonic: *shocked* What the hell did just happened?  
>Amy: You know Sonic that was really rude of you.<br>Rouge: Yeah Sonic I thought you were his friend.  
>Blaze: No go apologists Sonic *light up her hands with fire* or else.<br>Sonic: Okey okey I m going *leaves*.  
>_Meanwhile to Shadow and Silver_<br>Silver: Shadow!  
>Shadow: *stops but doesn t look at Silver* what.<br>Silver: Shadow is it true? Is it true that you love me?  
>Shadow: *blushes* yes Silver: *smiles* well then *comes closer to Shadow* I have a little secret to tell you.<br>Shadow: *turns around* so whats your secret?  
>Silver: *hugs Shadow* That I love you too Shadow *blushes a little*.<br>Shadow: *smiles* I m glad o hear that *kisses Silver*  
>Silver was a little surprised by the kiss but responded to it.<br>Sonic: *comes in* Shadow, man I m sorry I don t want to insult you for being- oh get a room. *covers his eyes*  
>Silver: *giggles* bad timing Sonic.<br>Shadow: Yeah Faker and if you don t mind were kind of busy here.  
>Sonic: I can see that *leaves*.<br>Shadow: now were wore we?  
>So the two hedgehogs shared a passionate kiss.<br>_At the gang_  
>Mephiles: By the way Cosmos I was wondering who blew up the toaster yester day before this little inciting.<br>Cosmo: Oh that was Shadow.  
>Rouge: Told you! Know pay up big boy.<br>Mephiles: Damn it *gives her 30bucks*  
>THE END! <p>


End file.
